


Dust in the Wind

by just_chaotic



Series: Dear Mr. Fantasy [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Dean Winchester Whump, Domestic, One Shot, POV Dean Winchester, Pining, Slow Burn, Whump, character death (sort of), short but heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chaotic/pseuds/just_chaotic
Summary: A crossover of MCU and Supernatural: What happens after the Winchesters successfully take down God and get back to business with their angel and nephilim? Dean is eager to settle back into the hunting routine and their weird brand of domesticity; maybe watch some movies with Cas. But a new big bad is here, and this time, demon deals, spells, angels and witches can't help him.





	Dust in the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so some general background: I don’t remember exactly what went down in season fourteen because my memory is shit, but I’m basically changing SPN for this story so that they successfully killed God, Jack’s soul is in the process of growing back, and the family gets to have some normalcy. That is the point they are at when this begins! You don’t need to know details about SPN to enjoy this because I can’t remember most of them despite watching the entire thing, so just know that Dean has been pining for Castiel for years but the writers are too chickenshit to do anything about it (not unlike a certain pair of hundred year old men in the MCU but what do I know lol). Anyway, this is my idea for a crossover. Check it out.

“Shit, Dean, watch it!” Sam jumped and yelled as Dean let their duffel clatter to the floor near Sam’s feet where he had collapsed at the kitchen table. “We have like four guns in that bag, Dean!”

“Sam, shut the hell up, man. I’m covered in guts and honestly, I’m not sure if they’re mine or the vamps’.” Dean dragged himself off to shower, Sam calling out that he would unpack the gear. Jack walked toward him on his way down the hall and offered a smile. Dean nodded back, hoping that Jack wasn’t still upset about being left out of this one. It didn’t help that Cas had been dead set on coming with, instead of staying with Jack. But, Cas had essentially saved the day, for the millionth time, so Dean couldn’t really complain. Anyway, Jack was pretty upset when they asked him to stay home. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and went on down to the bathroom.

He pointedly ignored it when about halfway through his shower, Cas entered a shower stall down the room from him. He knew it was Cas because all of them had their preferred stall that they would pick in the giant bathroom. Cas didn’t even need to shower, but he apparently had “grown to enjoy the ritual.” But, like Dean had already established, he ignored it, he ignored Cas, and just got back to work on scrubbing the caked on blood out of his hair. The grime was helpful in keeping his focus on the shower. Clean hair. Yeah.

Half an hour later, the weapons were cleaned and put away, everyone was fresh with clean clothes. Sam and Cas were sitting at the map table in the main room. Sam’s broken rib had been healed by Cas, along with Dean’s busted lip and a large gash on his bicep. Despite protests from Dean and Sam both, he had saved his own wounds for last and he was slowly letting grace flow around cuts on his neck and hands. He wouldn’t let Jack do anything with his powers at the moment. Dean avoided looking at Cas as he walked over to the fridge to grab beers before sitting down with the others.

“Here’s to another batch of vamps dead,” Dean said, sliding a beer to both men. 

“Is it just me or do vampires simultaneously seem more dangerous than ever but also like they aren’t at all comparable to the threat we thought they were fourteen years ago?” Sam groused. Jack sat up straighter with a stony look on his face. Dean decided to try and carry the conversation, giving Jack a moment to figure out whatever was going on in his head. But now, Dean was preoccupied with Jack even as he spoke.

“I mean, we didn’t even think they were real fourteen years ago, Sammy. And now we’ve fucking killed God.” Sam chuckled, and Cas smiled. Jack continued staring at the table. Dean was trying not to make it obvious that he was looking at Jack for signs of an outburst.

“Yeah, you’d think the vampires would have gotten the message by now but apparently they’re still good for a broken rib,” Sam came back, Cas now letting out a real laugh. Dean was distracted for just a moment, but long enough not to catch the new determination in Jack’s gaze.

“I believe you two have had a similar evolution in your opinions on demons,” Cas added. “At one point, Meg Masters seemed like too big a challenge for even your whole team at the time.”

“And now we’ve dealt with pretty much every black eyed bastard there is,” Dean huffed with a smile. “Even got the front row seat to the 4-D ride.” The others chuckled and the silence came back. It stretched momentarily, then Jack broke it.

“I haven’t apologized to you all,” he said quietly.

Well, that was not what Dean had been expecting.

“I… I’m still a kid. I’m learning. But I’m better at learning than the average two-year old. There’s a lot of things that I should have known better than to do or not do. I know you all are _good_. I should have realized when I wasn’t acting in that way. I’m sorry.” Jack fixed Castiel with his gaze, then shifted to Sam and Dean. “You guys are my family. And I’m sorry for ever making you think that I wasn’t good. I didn’t feel good, inside. And I still feel… weird. More neutral than good. And I did things that aren’t good. But I can be better, and it’s getting better. I recognize the new feeling now,” he finished.

“Jack... you know we’d never abandon you. We would fight to the end for you, just like we would for each other” Sam said. Dean tried not to think about the time not so long ago when he was prepared to… he could hardly form the words in his own head. But after God had gone postal, without Jack, who knows what would have happened. 

“We love you, Jack, and your soul will be back,” Castiel added with a reassuring hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack smiled. Dean caught his eye and gave him a genuine smile, definitely a peace offering and hopefully a confirmation of what Cas just declared.

“Well, now that all the feelings are out, I say we should have a good old-fashioned family movie night,” Dean exclaimed, defaulting to his usual brushing aside of any emotions. Stupid. He needed to be better at this shit. 

Sam looked exasperated, but smiled nonetheless. Castiel looked at Dean with that gaze that seems to go all the way to his soul, and Dean looked down at the table. Castiel broke the silence.

“I still haven’t seen that movie about Freddie Mercury.” Dean smiled and laughed, and the group got up and headed to the lounge. They found the movie and got snacks set up. Dean found himself hoping that Sam and Jack would take the recliners. Not for any reason. He just liked the couch, sue him. He ran back to the kitchen for a few more beers. He stopped just outside the lounge to the conversation just a few yards away.

“Sam, am I correct that Freddie Mercury was bisexual?” Cas asked.

“Yeah, he was. He kind of ended up with his, well, boyfriend of sorts since they couldn’t get married, and he was into a lot of wild stuff for a while. It’s an intense story,” Sam said.

“I very much enjoy the music I’ve listened to by the band,” Jack contributed. Dean smiled. Jack really was growing on him. He chose that moment to walk in, six-pack in hand, and his heart gave a flutter to see that Sam and Jack had chosen the recliners, leaving the couch to him and Cas. Not that it mattered. 

“Beers for all! Even the kid. Supervised underage drinking is the best way to enjoy a beer when you’re a kid,” he joked. Sam laughed and reached for a beer. But when Dean held one out, it slipped through his grasp and shattered on the floor.

“Son of a bitch, what the  _ fuck _ , Sam, what are you d-...” Dean froze, unbelieving of what he was seeing. Sam looked equally shocked, watching his hand… disintegrate? Dust fluttered around it and suddenly his fingers were gone, then his palm, his arm… 

“Dean, what, what’s going on?” Sam kept sputtering, but his other limbs caught up and finally his chest and torso were just… gone. His face dissolved in a flurry of dust, looking absolutely terrified. Dean felt like his heart had stopped. His throat felt like it was closing up. 

“Dean-” Cas’ voice was cut off with a choking noise. Dean whipped around, and was met with the sight of Cas standing up from the couch, reaching out to him and turning into dust. Jack looked at him with tears in his eyes. He tried to speak, but he didn’t get the chance. Floating all around him, sinking slowly to the ground where Cas had stood to reach for him and into the seats where Sam and Jack had sat, was nothing but… dust.

At first, he was afraid it would happen to him next. But a minute went by, and then two. Then five. Somewhere along the way, Dean stopped seeing. He stopped feeling. He fell to his knees, and just stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> lol i just realized that my timeline may be off in re: the blip and the release of bohemian rhapsody so just pretend that it works please okay byeeeee


End file.
